Popular
by BlackCat46
Summary: Based off MIKA and Ariana Grande's song: Popular Song. A teenaged Trudy's life in high school. She's bullied by the popular crowd and deals with it in her own unique way. (May not be continued, depends on readers.) M for bullying.
1. Chapter 1

(I own only plot. I do not own MIKA and Ariana Grande's song or the lyrics and I do not claim to own House Of Anubis. Everything but the plot belongs to rightful owners. The plot is mine.)

_You were the popular one, the popular chick. It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish. _

**Fourteen years old, Trudy Rehman watched the popular crowd in school. A tall blonde boy threw his football at her head. Silently and sweetly, she carried the football back to the boy. "Here you go, Dean." She whispered reverently.**

**"Who are you to talk to anyone?! You're just one of the useless amoebas." Dean's girlfriend Katy snapped. "Get on with next week's homework, loser!"**

**Trudy nodded respectfully, scurrying back to her bag. Dean and Katy's wannabes shot over and played catch with her lunch and shredded her homework. "Hey, look! The loser's diary! `Ooh, how I love the history pop quiz team captain! He's so lovely to everyone, but he hardly knows I exist!` She has no chance! He would never like her!"**

**"Because she's ugly, pathetic and she's so small, she fits in a locker with room to spare!" Another wannabe laughed at her.**

**"That's cos she starves herself, innit! She was fat at the start of this term." A third wannabe laughed.**

**Trudy sighed. He'd been right about her, but she had her reasons behind never eating. She'd only got her friends from her math, art, drama and English clubs. She only had a few friends, people who weren't brave enough to defend her. A fourth said "Wait, she's in the drama club, they're all desperate. Maybe she's pregnant!" Everyone laughed at her.**

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms. Now you're working at the movies, selling popular com. _

**She sat in the stands, writing notes on the cheerleading tryouts. Softly she sang "They call me the amoeba, they say I'm dull. One day I'll show them that the one thing I have is love. Love and more love, it's made me full."**

**She felt a foot in her spine and fell, spilling all her things. "Haha, look at the stupid kid! She's such a tramp. Whose baby is it, then, loser?" Dean taunted her, yanking her up by her hair. He pressed a hand against her stomach.**

**She wriggled free. "I'm not going to have any children! I won't accept this!"**

**"Aw, she's ashamed! That's a good sign! You should be ashamed! That's disgusting, you know!" The boy laughed at her, then Katy crept up behind her. She pushed Trudy forward and she fell off the stands, into the teacher.**

**"Trudy Rehman! What do you think you're doing?!" The teacher yelled.**

**"I'm sorry! I was..." She glanced back at the jeering popular crowd and knew she'd get revenge. "I tripped up."**

**"Detention for you!" The teacher snapped.**

**Trudy felt terrible. That evening, after detention, she went to the cinema. She saw Katy, working. She laughed quietly.**

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong. Cos I'm putting down my story in a popular song. Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song._

**She sighed as she longingly stared at the talent show audition sign up sheet. She plucked up all her courage and wrote her name in her curling and swirling handwriting. It looked so fancy, making Katy's look like a child's scrawl. Katy crept up behind her and noticed her curling writing. "Aww, cute! You think you can be in a talent show." Katy hissed, then faced the hall of people. "Hey, everyone! The pregnant loser reckons she has a shot in the talent show!"**

**Everyone laughed, excluding Trudy's few friends, who were in their extra credit classes, the classes she hadn't been allowed to take because she was already in too many clubs. She ran off, getting caught by Dean. "Aw, look, guys! This little freak thinks she can play footie! And in her condition! Let's show this skinny kid what football's really about!" ****They pelted her with footballs. She tried to get up and they threw her into pool of wet mud. Laughing, they left her sobbing in the field.**

_My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar. You were always popular. _

**She walked into the school for the second half of school, her face red and sore, her eyes stinging with tears. It hurt her when her teacher asked her where she'd been and why she was covered in mud. She lied to protect the popular crowd. "I was walking in the fields during break and I slipped." She lied through her sobs.**

**"Well, be careful." The teacher told her and told them to pay attention. Trudy got out a box of tissues and wiped her face over. She wiped her hands and started trying to take notes. Her teacher asked her what the capital of Italy was and she hadn't caught the question. She answered with Kentucky, causing the class to laugh and her teacher to smother a smile. "Wrong. You knew there was a quiz today, why didn't you study?"**

**"I tried, sir, I really did. I just have a lot to do now and I couldn't find the time. I'm sorry." She whispered.**

**"Detention for you. Maybe you can find the time to write an essay on skiving off your homework." Her teacher snapped and left her to it. **

**She managed a whole essay and notes before the end of the class. In detention, she cried silently, knowing her life would be difficult forever.**

_You were singing all the songs I don't know, now you're in the front row, cos my song is popular._

**For the talent show auditions, Trudy was listening to Katy singing some pop song. Everyone in the crowd was singing along, all except Trudy. Dean said "What, you don't know it? You're an uncool, freakish tramp and you're gonna have the kid of one of your pathetic loser friends. You're such a loser."**

**Trudy sighed. "You know, I don't have to put up with this."**

**"What you gonna do about it? You gonna solve a math equation and humiliate me?" Dean teased, grabbing at her.**

**She muttered "No."**

**"No. Tell your teacher buddies?" Dean teased, having gripped her by the sleeve of her shirt.**

**"No." She whispered.**

**"No. Because you're happy to be our little friend, aren't you?" Dean hissed.**

**"Yes." She whispered.**

_Popular? I know about popular. It's not about who you are or your fancy car. You're only ever who you were._

**Trudy got into her father's sturdy and respectable and dirty car just as Katy's older brother sped up in his new blue sports car. Katy's voice was just audible. "Ugh, trust that pregnant lump to get driven around in a mucky old bug-crawler like that."**

**"You're pregnant?!" Her father snapped. The windows were much too dirty for anyone to see in. He punched his daughter hard in the stomach. "Just you wait till we get home, you disgusting child!"**

**Katy had really given Trudy a hard day. She'd also given her parents an excuse to hurt her. At her home, her father told her mother of the phantom pregnancy. Her mother grabbed her rolling pin and hit her young daughter around the head with it. "You're a waste of space, you useless child!"**

**The abuse continued, then they sent the battered child to bed, not feeding her. She knew she was innocent enough.**

_Popular? I know about popular. All that you have to do is be true to you. that's all you ever need to know. So catch up. Cause you've got a long way to go. So catch up. Cause you got an awful long way to go. _

**Trudy was sat in the girls' bathroom the next day, early in the morning. She was examining the damage done to her. She felt weak, but knew that her parents wouldn't approve of her eating. Gretchen, one of her friends, walked in, her long blonde hair swishing in its plaits. "Trudy?! Gosh, what happened?" Gretchen asked, staring in shock at her friend's bruises. Trudy quickly hid her injuries.**

**"Oh, I fell down the stairs at home, Gretchen. Nothing serious." Trudy lied, protecting her parents.**

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate. Picking on me like a dinner plate. You'd hit during classes and in between them, you'd dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them._

**Katy caught Trudy with tears staining her cheeks. "You need to wash your face, Ratty. Here, let me help." Katy offered, then seized Trudy's hair and pushed her, face first into the toilet.**

**They were caught by the headmaster. "Katy Fletcher! What are you doing to that poor child?!"**

**"Oh, I caught her drinking out of the toilet. I was just telling her to stop it." Katy lied, missing a beat.**

**"A likely story, Miss Fletcher. Miss Rehman, come with me." The headmaster told her. "Miss Fletcher, you'll be cleaning every toilet in this school for the rest of the term." ****In the headmaster's office, the secretary helped Trudy clean up. Her parents had been called in to take their daughter home. She was scared of her parents and wished she had enough strength to tell someone.**

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do. It ain't so funny when the joke's on you. Ooh, the joke's on you. Got everyone laughing, clapping, asking "How come you look so cool?" Cos that's the only thing that I learned at school. So that's the only thing that I learned at school. _

**Trudy cried in the locker after she'd been pushed in by Selena Holliday. She knew how terrible she was for keeping it all quiet, but she wanted to be sweet to them. She couldn't get out until Selena let her go. "Gotcha good. Old Michaels is looking for you, wondering why you didn't show up to class!"**

**She shot off, leaving Trudy bewildered and upset. Mr Michaels was the strictest teacher in the whole school. He stomped toward her. "Trudy Rehman!"**

**"Yes, sir?" She asked, her voice mild.**

**"Why didn't you show up?" He demanded.**

**"I'm very sorry, sir, but I was reading that book you told us to read and I lost track of time and I was too absorbed to notice the bell." She answered meekly, not wanting to upset her teacher further. She spotted the popular crowd further down the hall and saw them slapping high fives and cheering Selena.**

**"Hey, what's with the tears?" He softened toward her as her tear-stained cheeks caught the light.**

**"Oh, I was just crying at something in the book." She smiled, falsely.**

**"Come on, if there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me. I promise you, I'll keep it secret." Mr Michaels told her.**

**"It's just Katy, Dean and their friends. They just keep teasing me, that's all. It's nothing really, I'm just being dramatic." Trudy giggled, hiding her true pain from him.**

**"Oh. Do you want me to say something?" He offered.**

**"That's OK, sir. I can handle them. Be the bigger person and turn the other cheek." She smiled. "Thank you."**

**"Remember, Trudy, you can talk to me about anything. Have you told your parents?"**

**"No, they have so many issues at work, I couldn't burden them with my problems, too." She smiled.**

**"They'll want to know what their little girl's going through, surely." He told her.**

**"No, sir. They think it's all fine, which it is. And I hope I don't cause trouble to you, but I'd quite like to keep it that way for them. Please?"**

**"If you're sure. Anyway, you run along to your next class. If there's anything you need, you know where I am."**

**Feeling lighter, she skipped along to her next lesson.**

_My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar. You were always popular. __You were singing all the songs I don't know, now you're in the front row, cos my song is popular. __Popular? I know about popular. It's not about who you are or your fancy car. You're only ever who you were._ _Popular? I know about popular. All that you have to do is be true to you. That's all you ever need to know. So catch up. Cause you've got an awful long way to go.  
_

**While Trudy was in her audition, she noticed her crush watching. She sighed, ready to begin. She sang a beautiful opera about someone who was in love, but he had no idea she existed and her family hated her. After her audition, her headmaster said "Miss Rehman, you're going to be our star act!"**

**Outside, the whole popular crowd congratulated her and was trying to apologise. She simply smiled. "Apologies accepted. But I don't want to give up my life to be popular. So I'm dropping out." She told them and turned to the head. "Sir, I want to drop out of the talent show. And I'd like to give my spot to Katy and Dean. I thought their act was stunning." **

**Walking off, she left everyone in shock. Everyone stared at the small teenager as she walked through the halls. Her school life hit a high, everyone respecting her as a person. Now all she had to fix was her home life. But that would be a whole different task.**

_____So catch up. Cause you got an awful long way to go. All you ever need to know. You're only ever who you were. All you ever need to know. You're only ever who you were. Popular, I know about popular. It's not about who you are or your fancy car, you're only ever who you were. Popular, I know about popular. It's not about who you are or your fancy car, you're only ever who you were. Popular, I know about popular. And all that you have to do, is be true to you. That's all you ever need to know. It's all you ever need to know.  
_

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I'll continue this. I really loved the song and it just seemed to fit this storyline. I hope it was alright. :D Until next time, REVIEW! BlackCat46 out! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

(I own only plot. I do not claim to own House Of Anubis or Evanescence, My Immortal. Everything but the plot belongs to rightful owners. The plot is mine.)

**The room was dark and lonely. The small teenager curled up on her father's surgical table, knowing that he'd want to hurt her if she left. She was cold and bruised. Her friends didn't want to visit her home, thinking she was a lonely, freakishly weird girl. Her mother came in, holding a mallet. "OK, brat. Tell me who you told about this at school." She snarled at her daughter.**

**"I haven't, Miss, I swear it!" Trudy whimpered.**

**"You have, you foul child! And you will tell me." Her mother hissed.**

**"But, Miss, I swear I haven't told anybody!" The girl sobbed. **

**Her mother snarled. "Hold out your hand, you disgusting lump."**

**Trudy obediently held out her fragile hand, shaking with fear. She rested her hand on a table. Her mother used the mallet to smash her daughter's hand. She whimpered, hearing her bones break. Her father came in. "Oh, good, you've broken her hand. I'll take over from here, darling." He told his wife.**

**Trudy knew how she was supposed to be treated, but she wasn't much good at getting what she wanted. "OK, sweetheart. You, you foul thing, tell him everything." Her mother growled.**

**As soon as she was out of the room, Trudy said "Daddy? Why did you and Mummy have me if you didn't want me?"**

**Her father stopped for a moment. "We did want a baby. We really wanted one. When you were born, you were the prettiest baby in the world. We couldn't help but love you. You grew to be so intelligent and lovely, we couldn't take it. You've not done anything. It's just you, being so naturally beautiful and intelligent. We hate you for that. But you're so mild, too. We know what you're getting at school. The aim now is to toughen you up. So you respond to this how you respond to the bullies."**

**He beat her up and shouted at her, calling her the cruellest names he could think of. She stood up, her broken hand hurting like madness. "OK, you know what? I don't have to put up with this. I'm better than this and I'm not going to sink to your level. You're just insecure. But calling me a tramp won't make you an innocent being. Calling me disgusting won't make you clean. Whatever you say or do to me won't make you better in yourself. You need to take some time off, be alone and get to be comfortable in your own skin. Only then will you realise that violence and verbal abuse isn't the right way of going about things." She soothingly spoke up, her voice mild.**

**"You're ready, girl." Her father smiled.**

**Her mother came in. "Hey, why isn't she bleeding?"**

**"Angelica, sweetheart, she's getting abused at school. I was toughening her up, although she's already four steps ahead. As usual."**

**"Our little brainiac. Well, don't get used to happy family time, child, because you're not getting good treatment everywhere." Her mother told her.**

**"Yes, Mummy." Trudy bravely whispered.  
**

* * *

**After three weeks, things were back to normal. Trudy was scared of her home, she was trying to sign up for a play. She wanted to audition for the lead, show her family that she wasn't worthless at all. Her teacher knew she could do it. She was third to last on the list, but he knew she was going to win. She was his most talented student, for all her shyness. He called her last. "Trudy, up on stage, now!"**

**She got up on stage, her face pale and her eyes wide. "Aw, look! She's going to make a total idiot of herself."**

**Instead of responding to Katy's insult, Trudy sighed and clicked play on a remote.**

"_I'm so tired of being here. _

_Surrounded by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here. _

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me. _

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face, it haunts my once-pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me. _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._"

**Everyone gawped at the little teenager stood on the stage. She looked down, not liking the full attention on her, although she'd blown out the competition. Her teacher said "Well done, Trudy, that was impressive. OK, kids, the cast list will be posted later this week. Thank you all for auditioning."  
**

* * *

**When the cast list went up, it was Katy and Dean who were first to check it out. The role of Aladdin had gone to Dean, which had been obvious. Katy expected to see her name for the role of Jasmine. What shocked her was she'd got the understudy for Jasmine. The leading female role had gone to... "TRUDY REHMAN!" Katy screeched.**

**Trudy jumped, pulling herself out of the world of algebra. "Yes?" She asked innocently.**

**Katy stormed up to the girl and kicked her in the ribs. "I'll give you `Yes`! You stole my part in the play!"**

**"I did? Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking I might get the role of the genie. I'm so sorry." Trudy said innocently.**

**"No! You got Jasmine!" She shrieked.**

**"I did? Oh, gosh, that's a shock! I was expecting the genie." Trudy smiled.**

**"I'm your understudy, you stupid, talented cutie!" Katy yelled. "You and my boyfriend are gonna be kissing on a stage! It doesn't help that you're tiny and cute and sweet! And talented! Drop out of the play!"**

**"I would, but I have a good reason not to." Trudy whispered.**

**"No way!" Katy yelled. "Tell me it!"**

**"Well, I will, but come with me." Trudy told her, gathering her things and Katy's wrist.**

**"Now tell me why you won't drop out." Katy demanded.**

**"First, you need to swear it on Dean's life that you won't tell anyone." Trudy told her.**

**"I swear it on Dean and on my bright blue eyes."**

**Trudy said "OK. This play is going to take up a lot of my time, so I won't be at home."**

**"And what's wrong with being at home?" Katy demanded.**

**"At home, if I speak or move or eat, I get a full beating. I know it sounds terrible, but I need this play. If I do well, maybe I can prove myself to my parents and then you can have every lead role after this. If I fail, I'll leave home and you get the plays, everything you want from school."**

**Katy suddenly realised how bad Trudy had it and knew that she wasn't helping. "You're really this shy and lonely? You're not putting on a show?"**

**"No. I have bruises where I shouldn't have bruises." Trudy admitted.**

**"OK. You win. You have this role. I just hope it goes alright for you." Katy told her. "Good luck."**

**Trudy only had her play to get through. She hoped it wouldn't be hard.**

* * *

A/N: I hope it was alright. And as before I don't own Evanescence, My Immortal or HOA. That goes to their rightful owners. :D Until next time, REVIEW! BlackCat46 out! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

(I own only plot. I do not claim to own House Of Anubis. Everything but the plot belongs to rightful owners. The plot is mine.)

**It was time for her first rehearsal. Shakily, Trudy stepped up to the princess's bed and sat down. Rehearsal went perfectly until the flying carpet. She sat next to Dean and smiled at him and that's when the machine moved. Immediately, she let out a squeal and hid her face. "Whoa, whoa, stop!" The teacher yelled. "Trudy, what just happened?!"**

**She curled up, whimpering. It was her friend Janet who said "She's scared of things that move her around, rapidly and unexpectedly. She doesn't like that." Trudy stayed on the machine, whimpering. **

**The teacher walked up and lifted her off the machine, then said "You all stay here. I'm taking her to the nurse's office to calm down. You kids try not to kill each other."**

**In the nurse's office, Trudy lay on the table, unconscious. Her terror had caused her to faint. Half an hour passed and rehearsals ended without her, Katy having to fill in for Trudy. When she came around, she knew she was lay on a table and softly murmured in discomfort. The nurse leaned over her. "You feeling better?"**

**"No, no, no!" She squealed, curling in on herself.**

**The secretary walked in. "I've called her parents. What's wrong with her?"**

**"I don't know. She came around and started squealing, then curled up and won't uncurl." She told her coworker.**

**"Miss Rehman? Could we have a little chat, dear?" The school's secretary wouldn't touch the whimpering girl, who uncurled obediently and looked at the woman. Trudy's eyes were wide and nervous. "Tell me, dear. What's wrong?"**

**"I simply didn't like the machine. And tables are the worst thing ever." She whispered.**

**"Is there something going on at home, dear? Is anything particularly scary?" The older woman asked.**

**"... No." She hesitated a little. **

**"Are you sure? Because it would be a secret, dear, if that makes you feel safer with telling somebody."**

**"OK. It's my parents. If I step out of line, I'll be punished. That's why I've been behind on homework. My hand's broken." She whispered. "But please say this is just between us and it'll never get told to anyone. Please?"**

**"Promise." The secretary smiled, with every intention to talk to the police about the abuse of the young girl. "Is there anything else they've done to you?" Trudy blinked, thinking she could trust her to keep the secret.**

**"Yes. I have bruises everywhere, cuts because they like to use knives and I have two broken toes." Trudy whispered.**

**The nurse said "Miss Rehman, would you mind if I examined you? I need to make sure that there's no permanent damage to you."**

**"As long as nobody else comes to know. Please?" She begged.**

**"Calm down, dear, nobody will know." The nurse told her.**

**She examined the girl and saw all the bruises and cuts.  
**

* * *

**"What did you tell them, you ugly lump?!" Her mother shouted at her. It'd been hours since they'd collected her.**

**"Nothing, Miss! I promise you!" Trudy squealed.**

**"Tell me!" She screamed at her young daughter.**

**"I haven't!" Trudy wailed.**

**"Last chance!" Her mother yelled. "You tell me now or you're dead!"**

**There was a knock at the door. "Police!"**

**Trudy's father answered the door. The police entered just as Trudy's mother was about to stab her daughter. "Mrs Hannah Rehman?"**

**"Yes?" She snapped.**

**"You're under arrest for the abuse of your child." The policeman asked, as Trudy's father showed up, handcuffed.**

**"I knew you'd told them at the school, you slimy snake!" Trudy's mother yelled at the whimpering girl.**

**She was arrested and a policeman stayed with the girl until an ambulance arrived to take her to hospital. "Do you feel OK?"**

**"Will they be allowed to see me again?" She asked.**

**"Under heavy guard, maybe. But not alone." The policeman answered, not touching her.**

**"Ohh. What will I do now? I need my parents, they stopped me from doing anything dangerous, like eating without supervision." She whimpered.**

**She wanted to be cuddled, like she so often wanted. "Well, you'll be going to a nice home with a lot of other children when you're out of hospital."**

**"Oh, people don't like me. Nobody ever has. Can't I find my own way in the world?" Trudy asked.**

**"No, you can't. You're only fourteen." The policeman told her.**

**"Fifteen. Today, actually. It's my birthday. One of the better ones. Because at least today, I haven't had my very low chances of having my own babies diminished any further." She smiled. **

**And that was when she knew for sure she wanted children of her own.  
**

* * *

**In the hospital, they'd had examinations, scans and X-rays done. When the doctor in charge of her came back in, he gave her new social worker her results. Trudy was relieved to hear that she was only starved and dehydrated, but otherwise, she wasn't permanently damaged. She would need some time to heal, but it wouldn't be too torturous for her. That's when the doctor asked for a private talk with Trudy. When the social worker left, the doctor said "The policeman who looked after you told us that you plan to be a mother in later life?"**

**"I think that I'd like to have children and give them the love I never got." She smiled, blushing. **

**"You seem like an honourable young lady." The doctor smiled. "I just hope you plan to wait until you're older to have children."**

**"Well, yes, I'd like to wait a bit. But just until I meet the right man." She smiled more, thinking of her future.**

**"You've got a good head on your shoulders, Miss. Anyway, I hope you'll be sensible."  
**

* * *

**When it came to moving into the care home, Trudy was nervous. They'd been told to give her a room to herself, as she didn't like many people. She was allowed to set up in her room, then the owner of the house came in. "Trudy? Hey, I'm Larry. Now, we need a chat about this place. First off, you're not allowed to try to kill any kids here, yeah?"**

**"I wouldn't dream of it. Are there babies? I'd like to look after a b****aby." She asked, timidly.**

**"That's a new one. Most kids here don't ask to look after the babies. Yeah, we have a newborn here. He's a stroppy little thing, though. You sure you want to try out a baby?" Larry asked her.**

**"Yes, please. I'd like some practice for when I'm an adult." She smiled.**

**"OK, well, we'll get you the baby soon. Second up, you have to actually turn up to meals." Larry told her.**

**"Can't I try to make the meals? I love cookery and cleaning and any other domestic challenge you have." She blushed.**

**"Wow. You are one awesome and strange kid. Yeah, if you wanna try the mother role, feel free. Come on, let's go get the baby. He doesn't have his name, yet, so that's for you." Larry told her.**

**She felt so happy, she beamed and walked very calmly to get the little baby she wanted to look after. When she saw him, she knew he was only two weeks old. Larry chatted to the person in charge of him, while Trudy instinctively lifted him, very gentle and knowing exactly how to hold him. "Hi, baby. Come here, lovely." She whispered.**

**He made a soft murmur, looking at her as if he was verifying whether or not she could be trusted. He seemed to decide he liked her when she gave him a soft smile. Larry said "Hey, Trudy, what do you think?"**

**"He's perfect." She smiled. **

**"I guess she wants him." Larry laughed.**

**The baby started wailing and Trudy grabbed the bottle making kit. She loved making up the bottle and she soon had him asleep in her arms. "And that's that, isn't it, honey?" She whispered to the baby.**

**"Have you decided to name him yet, Trudy?" Larry asked her.**

**"Yes. I've decided to name him Christopher." Trudy smiled.**

**"That's brilliant." Larry told her. "Now, if you'd like domestic responsibility, you need to get downstairs and start helping with the meal." **

**She seized a massive bit of fabric and tied it into a sling, which she put the baby into. "There. Now, meal time." She smiled.**

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't as bad as it seems. And as before I don't own HOA. That goes to their rightful owners.

To musicrox14: Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

To HOAFANATIC838: Thank you so much for reviewing! Katy is just one of those people who can apologise and mean it at the time, but doesn't know how to break her habits of being horrible. And her friends just follow her lead.

:D Until next time, REVIEW! BlackCat46 out! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

(I own only plot. I do not claim to own House Of Anubis. Everything but the plot belongs to rightful owners. The plot is mine.)

**Making the meal was almost too easy for Trudy. She loved the ingredients and her mentor was a cook. "OK, put the pepper in."**

**"When I was learning to cook chilli, it was the bean mix, stock, green chilli pepper, red chilli pepper. Although I suppose I could try it this way." She said timidly. The cook was furious with her, for her difference in cookery.**

**"Do what you like, girl. I'm sick of trying to mentor such a nasty little know-it-all." The cook snarled.**

**Trudy made the chilli how she'd always known the recipe to go. When she looked up, she said "Ma'am? Please, will you try this? I need to know if it's up to your evidently very high standards." Her voice was timid and the cook knew she was being polite.**

**She tried a mouthful of the chilli. "It's a bit spicy, but not in a bad way. It'll do very well. Well done, girl."**

**Trudy whipped out a cake she'd made during her chilli making time, then began icing it while everyone was eating. She loved making pretty iced patterns on her cake, adding sweet marzipan roses and berries. Larry walked in to see her cake. "Wow, Trudy! You know, we don't normally have dessert here."**

**"I never used to get dessert at home. I just think they'll appreciate some cake." She whispered, finishing a marzipan rose. Her cake was finally finished. Larry stared at it. **

**"Who taught you that?" He asked her, looking at the cake in surprise.**

**"Nobody. I don't know how, my fingers do this naturally." She blushed. She was prepared for a beating.**

**Luckily for her, Christopher woke up with a mess in his nappy. He wailed. Larry said "What's wrong with him?"**

**"I'd better take this poor duckling upstairs. I don't want to do this in a sanitary place where food and drink is prepared." She whispered.**

**"Ohh." Both Larry and the cook groaned. "Get him out!" They moaned.**

**Trudy obediently shot off and got Christopher changed, then kissed his forehead. "There, my beautiful little boy. Shall we go give everyone some cake?"**

**He gurgled at her, making her kiss his forehead again. She used antibacterial hand gel and she carried him downstairs, cooing at him. Larry had taken photos of the cake, then let her cut it and dish it out to everyone. As anticipated, they appreciated her baking, but still believed it to have been the cook. When Trudy emerged, a stocky red haired boy said "Is that the new girl? What's she got a baby for? Is she a troublemaker?"**

**"No, she's not, Andy. She's looking after him. And she's the one who made your meal tonight." Larry told the boy.**

**"Oh. She's fit!" Another boy grinned at her.**

**"Now, that's enough! You'll scare her. She's had a traumatic life and the last thing she needs is you kids tormenting her. OK? Kazia, could you take care of her?" Larry looked to a girl dressed in black and who had a lot of hair extentions in multiple colours.**

**"Whatever. Providing she's not too wimpy to go outside and help me with target practice." The girl answered.**

**"No way. You can't use her for target practice, Kazia, she's already had it hard. You just need to help her out, get her oriented." Larry told her.**

**Kazia sighed. "You better be tough, kid, cos this ain't no place for mummies and babies to be all soft and floppy."**

**Trudy nodded. She knew tough when she saw it, and Kazia was definitely a hard and strong girl. She didn't want to get tangled in with the wrong sort, but how hard could it be to get out once she'd got in. "OK." She smiled.**

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't as terrible as I think it was. And as before I don't own HOA. That goes to their rightful owners.

To musicrox14: Thank you so much for reviewing! :) You're so awesome!

To Gummy - Bears28: Thank you so much for reviewing and saying this story's amazing. :)

:D Until next time, REVIEW! BlackCat46 out! ;D


End file.
